


The Day's Uncertainties

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Simba showed her around eagerly, in bright daytime. Resting with Simba on the overlook, Nala thought that an evening exploration of the jungle together would have more romance.





	The Day's Uncertainties

Simba showed her around eagerly, in bright daytime. Resting with Simba on the overlook, Nala thought that an evening exploration of the jungle together would have more romance.

Not that Nala had experienced romance before. She lived in a pride when all the other lionesses were of her mother's generation. A pride where few wanted to catch the attention of the king; certainly Nala wasn't drawn to him. Confined to near Pride Rock when not hunting, no chance to meet someone from another pride or a rogue.

Yet Nala had snuck away, and she had found, of all lions, Simba.


End file.
